


Rebuilt - A Game Gyaru AU

by Vziii



Category: Game Grumps, Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: Game Gyaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: Arina never knew a life outside the Empire, and with how tough she had it there, maybe the galaxy outside will treat her much better. At least, that's the hope the soothing voice on the other end of the audio transmission promises.This is an alternate universe for our favourite anime girls, for your enjoyment and mine. I plan to explore a whole lot of things here, and yes, that includes some fun times incoming.Please enjoy.





	Rebuilt - A Game Gyaru AU

_INT: PRISON SHUTTLE_

{A young woman with dishevelled brown hair and a dirt-brown cloth gown, called as **Arina** back home, begins scrunching up her face as she wakes back up. Opening her eyes, unfortunately, reminds her that she’s still stuck in this prison of a space shuttle.}

{A narrow glass panel shows the vast galaxy in front of her, a black expanse with a few twinkling dots scattered across the view. The spherical pod-like shuttle seemed so cramped, with nothing but a simple metal-formed seat and a white dangling lightbulb above her. Before she fell asleep, she had already counted the lines on the audio transmitter, which looked something like a radio, according to the history textbooks. So she had no reason to look at that ‘decoration’ on the metal circular walls around her. Or to have woken up at all.}

{Arina wonders how she’s going to get to this ‘rehab sphere’ they told her about before she was launched off, especially since it didn't feel like the pod's moved at all. But at this point, why even care? She deserved to rot here.}

{The low rumbling in the background somehow makes the monotone voice on the audio transmitter, annoyingly repeating a recording in front of her, that much more menacing. At least, Arina thinks as the **Recording** drones the same speech again, it was scary the first time she heard it. Now it’s just a nagging voice of truth that she doesn’t need to hear again.}

Recording [emotionless, cold]: You are worthless. You are obsolete. You are unloved and will be alone forever. You are a waste of space. You are incapable of anything good.

Arina [tiredly grumbling over Recording]: I know.

Recording [uninterrupted]: You are inefficient. You are idiotic. You are weak. You are cowardly. You are broken and cannot be fixed.

Arina [with a bit more annoyance]: I get it. You don’t have to keep telling me what I already know.

Recording:  You are dying and will always suffer. You are worthless. You are obsolete. You are unloved and will be alone forever.  
  
Arina [whispering]: Just shut up.

Recording: You are a waste of space.

Arina [softly snarling]: Shut up.

Recording: You are incapable of anything good. You are inefficient.  
  
Arina [sitting up, with gritted teeth]: Shut up.

{Out of rage, **Arina** bangs on the transmitter in front of her and it slowly begins to break down in broken static.}

Arina [increasingly getting angrier]: Just shut up! Shut up!!

{As **Arina** keeps punching the ‘radio,’ the **Recording** begins to come apart. The static breaks and electric sizzles make this evident.}

Recording: You are idiotic. You- [bzzt] weak. You- [bzzt] broken and cannot-

{Amidst the faltering **Recording** , a new and unfamiliar voice cracks in. **Arina** stops her beatings for a moment to listen closer.}

Recording: _[Uh, oh]_ [bzzt] - dying- [bzzt] _[hmm]_ [bzzt] you are worthless-

{ **Arina** hits it again to bring the **new voice** back. With a louder crack and sizzle, the robotic voice has been silenced and the voice has replaced it with their humming. Arina can tell, and she’s finally stopped punching the hunk of metal. She puts her fist down, slowly sitting back on the cold metal seat, and listens with wide, curious eyes.}

Recording: [bzzt] - unloved _[na na na]_ \- alone for- [bzzt] - ever-

{This **new voice** seems to be singing a song, alternating from ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh.’ It’s quite muffled by the transmission, but Arina can hear their new, beautiful sound. She assumes it’s a female voice, and she seems to be getting into a groove of her melody. She’s quite muffled by the transmission, but she’s smooth and lovely all the same.}

New Voice [still singing]: Ahh... come on, come on. Oh woah, woah…

{As this new voice continues to sing, a smile begins to form on **Arina’s** face. It’s the happiest and most comforted she’s been this past day or so.}

{Finally, and with quite the show, the **new voice** stops singing. A little chuckle can be heard on the other side of the transmitter.}

New Voice: And that’s another draft I’ve got stuck in my head. I think I’ll call it… Built for Love. Maybe I’ll run it by TWRP sometime.

Arina [hesitantly]: … who are you?

New Voice: Anyways, welcome back to Daniella’s Impromptu Transmission. I’m your DJ, Danni, your generous provider of songs both old and new. I’m coming into your radios from a humble little spaceship with the big ol’ red six-point star.

Arina [quite surprised]: Hm?

Daniella: Speaking of stars, I’ve been out here for quite the while flying amongst them. I’m swooping around and upon them in this wide open galaxy... not saying where I’m near just in case! [giggles softly, before exhaling out slowly in amazement] Try imagining that, each star in the distance being a faraway planet, with places and people we don’t know of yet. Maybe Bri’s idea isn’t so far off.

Arina [softly, in wonder]: ... there are other places out here?

Daniella: But I’m getting carried away! As a self-proclaimed Ranger, I’ve been on the job of looking for any drifting lost souls. Of course, I’ve been doing some exploring of our large universe in the meantime, but my goal is to find and help anyone in need, especially those abandoned by the Empire inside tiny metal spheres.

{ **Arina** gasps, and frankly, she’s unsure if it was more of a happy or shocked reaction.}

Daniella: To which, I have a message for, if they can hear me. Hopefully they don’t still have that voice that repeats a whole lot of insults.

Arina [still blown away by all this]: ... how did you know?

Daniella: So to you stuck in the shuttle that’s supposed to send you to the rehab sphere: they lied. I’m sorry, but they’re not sending you someplace to heal. They left you to die. It’s why you don’t have any rockets.

{ **Arina** sighs out in disappointment. She should have known.}

Daniella: But here’s the good part: they were wrong. They were wrong about so many things. How the Empire was the only place of life in our universe, how there is only emptiness and death outside their walls... heck, the biggest thing they were wrong about was how we were meant to be absolutely perfect, that anyone imperfect was worthless.

{ **Arina** stays silent, her mouth agape and her eyes watering slightly.}

Daniella: So please trust me when I say this: you are okay as who you are. Not one person really is perfect, and that’s okay. You are okay. You are strong. You are resilient. You are worthy of love. And I promise, when you are found, we’re gonna show you just how much love and care you deserve.

{And just like that,  **Arina** lets out a sniffle and her breath starts to shake. She wipes a happy tear off her cheek with the skirt of her dirty gown.}

Daniella: Things will change. You can have a new life, and it’s gonna be amazing. It’ll be like rebuilding a new world, where we can finally understand this galaxy and ourselves. I promise, you’re gonna be alright. You will find happiness, because you deserve it.

{ **Arina** lets out a breath of joyful sobs. As **Daniella** keeps talking, she tries to calm herself down.}

Daniella: So hold on in there. Hopefully you still haven’t finished the water packs, or the one meal bar they gave you. If you can hear me, then you shouldn’t be too far away from a planet. The people there will welcome you and help you get settled. Or maybe I’ll find you first, but let’s see what happens.

{ **Arina** reaches her arm down at the bottom of one side of the seat she’s on once she hears about the meal bar, checking on it whilst Daniella keeps going. to a small, silver-foil rectangular packet she left on the ground, with the large text “Meal Bar” in a disgusting red, and smiles at the fact that it’s still unopened. Her fingers brush upon the two water packs, shaped like small juice boxes, before leaning back up.}

Daniella: Things are gonna change. Guaranteed. The universe will change for you, and you’re going to change the universe, even if just in the little ways. There’s so much beauty to see here, so many great people to befriend, and we’re happy to have you.

Arina [with a little smile]: … thank you.

Daniella: In the meantime, whilst I search for you, let’s bring up some tunes. Next up on Daniella’s Impromptu Transmission is, well, another little impromptu cover! This is The Last Unicorn by Jimmy Webb, written for a book-adapted film of the same name. It’s stayed as one of my favorites since I first heard it from some archives we found. Hope you enjoy it!

{As **Daniella** starts to hum the first verse, **Arina** puts a hand over her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. She takes a few deep breaths, which start to help her soothe herself. She finds her laughing to herself, and once she starts, it takes a while for her to stop.}

Daniella [now singing]: ... though she may be old and worn, they will stare unbelieving...

{But once again, it’s the happiest Arina’s been in quite the while. So why try to put the smile away?}

Daniella [continuing]: ... in the last unicorn!

Arina [to herself]: … Daniella.

Daniella [continuing her song, with joy in her voice]: I’m alive! I’m alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so how about that new Starbomb album, eh?
> 
> I... have been busy and haven't scheduled a time to enjoy it yet. I will soon, hopefully, once homework gets manageable again.
> 
> I actually have another chapter in the works, so hopefully, I'll get my ass on track and finish it soon. But for now, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
